The present invention relates to a connector structure for soldering a wiring substrate such as a ceramic wiring substrate to a connector provided on a printed board. The present invention also pertains to semiconductor device packages employing said connector structure.
In electronic devices such as computers and communication devices, a ceramic wiring substrate having a semiconductor element mounted thereon is employed in such a manner that the substrate is connected to a connector provided on a printed board from the viewpoint of miniaturization and reliability. In this type of connecting method, a ceramic wiring substrate is provided with power supply pins and signal input/output pins and this substrate is connected to a connector provided on a printed board by inserting the pins into the connector as described in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 52082/1982.
However, the above-described prior art suffers from the following problems. Since the electrical connection between the ceramic wiring substrate and the connector is effected by means of the resilient force applied to the pins from the metallic material constituting the connector terminals, the state of contact changes with time, resulting in an increase in the contact resistance, and the prior art is also liable to a contact failure, which means that the reliability in terms of electrical connection is disadvantageously low.